Recaída
by SophieFischersKid
Summary: Charlie Swan tem um sonho e acorda com sentimentos antigos revirados.


_Olhei ao redor pouco depois de ter entrado na grande e barulhenta boate, me arrependendo amargamente do momento em que concordei em vir apenas para que Billy parasse de me encher. Preferia mil vezes ficar ouvindo sua ladainha em meu ouvido a semana inteira a estar aqui._

_Mas eu já tinha concordado, então aqui estava eu, com um copo de uma bebida que eu não me arriscaria a provar na mão, olhando ao redor como um idiota. As pessoas dançavam num ritmo estranho, complicado demais para meus movimentos descoordenados, e eu não me sentia nem um pouco tentado a me juntar a eles. Eu já era piada demais porque tropeçava enquanto andava, não precisava piorar a situação dançando._

_Billy apareceu de lugar nenhum, puxando uma garota pela cintura. Que bom que Sarah não estava aqui, senão ela ia ficar magoada. Billy era cego demais para ver o quanto Sarah gostava dele._

_- Charlie, não fica aí parado que nem besta no meio da pista de dança! – ele gritou, por causa do som alto. – No mínimo, se mexe de um lado para o outro._

_Dei um passo para a direita e outro para a esquerda, e olhei para ele como quem diz: "satisfeito?". Ele rolou os olhos._

_- Então sai daí. Não fica empatando a dança dos outros!_

_A garota gritou alguma coisa para ele e ele assentiu, sumindo no meio da multidão de novo. Eu segui seu último conselho e deixei a pista de dança, procurando alguma cadeira para me sentar. Havia apenas uma vazia, ao lado de uma garota de cabelos castanhos que parecia estar gostando de estar ali tanto quanto eu. Caminhei até a cadeira e parei na frente dela._

_- Se importa se eu me sentar aqui?_

_Ela olhou para mim, me examinando com seus olhos castanhos. Eu me senti repentinamente desconfortável com esse exame, e ele pareceu durar uma eternidade. Por fim, ela deu de ombros e recostou a cabeça na parede de novo. Eu me assentei na cadeira e não consegui me impedir de olhar para ela de rabo de olho. Seu cabelo castanho chegava até logo acima dos ombros, emoldurando um rosto bastante bonito._

_De repente eu queria saber tudo dessa garota._

_- Eu sou Charlie. – falei._

_- Renée. – ela se limitou a responder, sem nem mesmo olhar para mim. Me perguntei se eu estava sendo um incômodo._

_- Você é daqui?_

_- Não, sou do Arizona. – ela respondeu, mais uma vez sem olhar para mim. Ela não perguntou de onde eu era, e eu não quis dizer, então ficamos em silêncio por um minuto._

_- Eu estou realmente odiando isso aqui. – ela resmungou de repente, mais para si mesma do que para mim._

_- Não é a única. – resmunguei de volta. A música já estava começando a me dar dor de cabeça._

_Ela levantou o rosto e olhou para mim._

_- Eu não estava falando de você. Era da boate._

_- Eu também. – concordei, satisfeito que pelo menos nisso nós concordávamos. Olhei para a expressão de desagrado de Renée e uma ideia passou pela minha cabeça._

_- Vamos sair daqui?_

_Ela me olhou hesitante, mordeu levemente o lábio e se levantou. Eu me levantei também, e juntos nós deixamos aquele lugar infernal. Do lado de fora ainda estava barulhento, mas a música estava muito mais baixa. Suspirei de alívio e olhei de relance para Renée. Ela estava olhando para o céu, mordendo o lábio de novo._

_- Que foi? – perguntei, incapaz de me conter. Renée abaixou o rosto e olhou para mim._

_- Nada. – ela respondeu, e começou a caminhar. Eu fui atrás._

_A rua estava quase deserta, e depois que nos afastamos da boate o silêncio reinava. Não aquele silêncio desconfortável que fica quando estamos com alguém que não conhecemos. Era um silêncio agradável, de compreensão muda. Eu olhava para ela de relance, e sentia seu olhar em mim também._

_Fomos caminhando em silêncio até chegarmos a uma pracinha com um banco no centro. Nos encaminhamos até ele e nos sentamos._

_- Nossa, tá frio aqui. – Renée comentou, e eu passei meus braços ao redor de seu tronco para aquecê-la, esperando que ela fosse me empurrar. No entanto, ela cedeu e recostou-se em mim._

_Eu ergui a mão para tocar seu rosto..._

Antes que o sonho pudesse continuar, o despertador de Charlie tocou, acordando-o para mais uma segunda-feira. Ele tateou a mesa atrás do relógio, praguejando contra o aparelho por despertá-lo no meio do sonho, de maneira bem adolescente. Depois se sentou na cama, bocejando, e esfregando os olhos.

Charlie não se surpreendeu quando levou a mão às pálpebras e sentiu as lágrimas lá. Era o que geralmente acontecia quando ele tinha esse sonho, que ficara mais freqüente depois que sua filha Isabella fora morar com ele, e quase semanal depois que ela começara a namorar Edward Cullen.

Ele se espreguiçou e foi arrastando os pés até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto várias vezes, como se tentando apagar as lembranças do sonho, mas elas ainda estavam lá. Ele olhou seu reflexo no espelho, capturando com os olhos todas as mudanças em seu rosto. A maior parte de seu cabelo havia ido embora, e várias rugas haviam surgido desde seus dezenove anos, mas uma coisa não havia mudado: ele ainda amava Renée da mesma forma que tinha amado naquele primeiro dia, quando ela recostara-se a ele na praça.

Charlie lavou o rosto mais uma vez, para limpar as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer. Ele tinha que estar bem para ir trabalhar, não podia ceder à torrente de lembranças que estava voltando, nem ouvir a voz que repetia "Me deixe ir, Charlie" em sua cabeça, como se para torturá-lo. Ele tinha que ser forte.

Voltou para o quarto, vestiu seu uniforme e caminhou até o quarto de Isabella, abrindo a porta lentamente para não fazer barulho. Ela estava deitada de lado na cama, como se estivesse abraçando alguém, e totalmente envolta por um cobertor. Aquilo era estranho: ele tinha certeza de que, quando checara na noite anterior, não havia nenhum cobertor na cama, e ele teria percebido se ela tivesse ido até o corredor buscá-lo. No entanto, era uma _daquelas_ noites, em que o sonho o fazia dormir tão profundamente que o mundo podia cair ao seu redor e ele não notaria.

Charlie entrou no quarto e se abaixou ao lado da cama da filha. Ela tinha se tornado tão linda, tão parecida com Renée. Isabella não tinha puxado quase nada de sua aparência, exatamente como Charlie queria. Mas ela conseguia ser mais bonita do que a mãe; surpreendentemente, os traços descombinados de Charlie haviam tido um efeito positivo sobre a filha.

Ele se curvou sobre ela e beijou sua testa suavemente, tentando sem sucesso não acordá-la. Ela abriu os olhos, assustada, mas se acalmou ao ver que era seu pai.

- Bom dia, pai. – ela cumprimentou, quando conseguiu se recuperar do choque.

- Dia, Bells. - Charlie respondeu um pouco aéreo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Bella perguntou, parecendo preocupada. Charlie sacudiu a cabeça.

- Bella, você ama Edward?

Charlie sabia que era inusitado, mas ele tinha que dizer. Como pai, ele não podia deixar sua filha cometer o mesmo erro que ele cometera.

Como era de se esperar, as bochechas de Bella instantaneamente se enrubesceram com essa pergunta. Outra coisa que ela havia pegado de Charlie e que ficava charmoso nela. Charlie sorriu fracamente.

- P-por que a pergunta, pai? – ela tentou evitar a pergunta. Charlie insistiu.

- Você o ama, Bella?

Bella corou furiosamente e sua voz quase não saiu quando ela respondeu.

- Amo.

- Então não o deixe escapar. – ele respondeu. Ela olhou para ele, com a expressão confusa, mas ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça. – Não perca a chance de ficar com quem você ama, Bella.

Bella corou ainda mais e sussurrou um "pode deixar", olhando para a cama. Charlie beijou sua testa de novo, se levantou e saiu para o corredor.

Bella parecia feliz ali, e Charlie sorriu quando fechou a porta. Pelo menos com ela ele estava fazendo as coisas direito. Pelo menos ela estava com ele, e isso ajudava a superar a ausência de Renée. A presença de Bella tornava as coisas mais fáceis de suportar.

"_Não importa em quantos pedaços seu coração se quebrou, o mundo não para para que você o conserte"_: essa frase repentinamente veio à mente de Charlie. Ele lera isso num livro de citações, e ficou surpreso de encontrar alguma coisa válida no meio de tanta baboseira. Dezesseis anos haviam se passado desde que Renée o deixara. E, mesmo assim, seu coração ainda estava frágil, e ele não conseguia deixar de imaginar que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

Charlie sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, a mão ainda na maçaneta da porta. O mundo continuara girando, sua filha crescera, Renée havia seguido com sua vida e ele deveria tentar fazer o mesmo.

- Já tem dezesseis anos. É tempo demais pra um sentimento durar. – Charlie resmungou para si mesmo.

Mas, apesar das palavras duras, ele sabia que isso era mentira. Seus momentos de recaída eram a prova: naqueles dezesseis anos, nada havia mudado, e ele amava Renée da mesma forma como amara naquele primeiro dia, no parque.


End file.
